


Too Far

by TheRedPaladin101



Series: Dark Lance (Voltron) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Beating, Dark Lance (Voltron), Electrocution, Force Choking, Hurt Keith (Voltron), I'm not entirely sure this would be considered a Happy Ending, I'm so sorry, Isolation, M/M, Murder, Poisoning, Possessive Behavior, Rape, Torture, Video Tapping, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedPaladin101/pseuds/TheRedPaladin101
Summary: Keith and Lance are kidnapped and are separated, only a video feed allowing them to see one another. Lance is forced to answer questions while Keith endures the torture for unanswered questions. As the sessions go on, Lance grows more desperate for Keith's safety, and finally snaps when the worse thing happens to Keith right in front of him.





	Too Far

"Allura, I might have a problem over here," Lance whispered, hiding behind a wall in the Galra ship. Two soldiers ran by without noticing, only to be followed by four more. He gritted his teeth, gripping his blaster tightly. "Allura..?" 

"Hold on," her voice came up. "Keith and Pidge are hung up at the exit. I need you to go to your right instead. Meet them two halls down. Shiro and Hunk blew up the other side of the ship so no one should get in your way." 

"Roger that," Lance breathed, turning to his right down the dark hallway. Stripes of purple light glowed as he ran by, fading quickly behind him. He turned the corner and the next, seeing a flash of green and red run past the corner ahead of him. "Keith! Pidge!"

Keith stopped and turned around, relief washing over him. "Lance, come on! Shiro is outside!" 

Lance huffed, catching up quickly. "Then let's go!"

Pidge tapped the side of her helmet. "Shiro, we're coming out." She unlocked the latch holding the airlock door, coughing at the dust. "Damn, this is old." 

"Hope it works," Keith muttered, stepping in behind Pidge. Lance looked around before following, squinting at the dark airlock. 

"Pidge, how exactly are we getting out?" 

"Well," Pidge dusted off the control panel, "Shiro will be out there with Black to catch us. Basically, we're being blown out into space for two seconds." 

"Greeeeeeaaat," Lance sighed, moving to close the old door. "My favorite thing to do." Right before the door could fully close, a clawed hand grabbed it and forced it back open. A large Galra soldier towered over Lance, growling lowly. "Shit..." 

"Pidge!" Keith whipped out his sword, jumping forward and taking a swing at the Galra. "Open the doors!" 

"Trying!" Pidge yelled, tapping at the codes popping up on the screen. Lance aimed his blaster at the soldier, hitting him in the shoulder swiftly. Keith struggled to keep him out of the airlock, obviously straining. Pidge whooped in victory, the room shaking before the doors opened. Keith turned with Lance while Pidge got sucked out, both following. However, a hand grabbed Lance's ankle and pulled him back. Lance squeaked in fright while Keith yelped, finding his arm grabbed. 

"Pidge! Shiro!" Keith yelled, the force pulling at the two as the Galra struggled to pull them back in. "We got caught!"

"Keith! Hold on!" Shiro yelled. Lance gasped in pain when his body collided with the wall, vision blacking out for a few seconds. When he looked up, the Galra had forced the door shut and had ripped Keith's helmet off, crushing it. Lance struggled to his hands and knees, widening his eyes when the Galra pulled out his gun and slammed it into Lance's head.

Everything went dark. 

 

Lance's head was pounding when he woke up again. He could barely see what was around him. It was freezing, the air stabbing at his skin. He tilted his head back, taking in a painful breath of air. He tugged at his arms, finding them tied behind the chair he was sitting in. Shaking the chain a bit, he sighed when he heard the clinking of chains, looking down. His armor was all gone, his suit ripped up mostly around his neck and shoulders. 

"Fuck..." he mumbled, looking around. The walls were stone and dripping wet. A dim light hung in the middle of the ceiling right above him, making the fog visible in the room. He let out a breath, watching it swirl and disappear. Lance tilted his head curiously when he spotted a small table against the wall directly in front of him. It held a small box-like device, probably used for video calls from what lance remembered. He wiggled his arms around, trying to find a loose hold. Nothing.

The door to his left creaked open, a bright white light blinding him temporarily before it disappeared. A small hooded Galra glided smoothly towards the shelf, seeming to not notice Lance sitting there. He frowned, watching the Galra with narrowed eyes. An arm extended forward, a claw pressing a small button before switching a tiny switch. Lance blinked and winced, looking away at the bright hologram popping up above the device. 

"Get off of me!" Lance widened his eyes, looking up at the sound of Keith's voice. The hologram showed a large screen. It seemed like a video being recorded in a different room. Keith sat in the middle of the room in a chair chained up exactly like Lance was. Two hooded Galra's stood around him, one of them jerking his head from side to side, a claw running along his veins. Lance stiffened, turning his eyes to the Galra in front of him. "What the hell is this?"

It turned and faced him, smirking under the hood. "The commander has chosen you to be the one to talk. We're going to play a game." 

"And what kind of game is that?" Lance growled, keeping his eyes on the Galra circling him. 

"A game called," the Galra spread his arms wide, standing in front of the screen again, "tell me what I want to know, and the red one doesn't get hurt." 

"What?!" Lance shrieked, eyes blowing wide. He looked back up at the screen, watching a Galra move closer. When it moved away, Keith's eyes went wide, a bright reflection hitting him. Lance guessed he could see him now. "Keith!" 

"Don't tell them anything- oof!" Keith bowed his head, the Galra pulling his fist away from his gut. Lance whipped his head around, glaring at the Galra. 

"What the fuck?!" 

"The more you keep quiet, the more he gets hurt," he said simply. "From what we gathered, not even you could let your rival be hurt, yeah?" 

"You..." Lance gritted his teeth, looking back up at Keith. He glared at the Galra that punched him, struggling in his chains. Lance didn't know what to do. The Galra in front of him hummed and swiftly left the room. The two with Keith left as well soon after, leaving the two in complete silence. Keith coughed, tilting his head back against his chair. Lance looked around before speaking. "Keith, are you okay?" 

He rolled his shoulders. "Yeah, I'm fine... Lance, listen to me." He lifted his head, eyes hard. "No matter what, do not tell them anything. I don't care what they do to me. They can't know anything about Voltron."

"Keith, I-I can't!" 

"You have to!" Keith snapped. Lance flinched, feeling tears well up in his eyes. He didn't want Keith to get hurt, no matter how much he hated him. "Hey.." Lance looked up, seeing Keith's gaze had softened. "I'll be fine... The worse they can do is kill me." Lance winced. Keith shook his head. "But they won't cause they're using me to get you to talk. Just... promise me you won't talk." 

"Keith..." 

"Lance." 

_"I can't!"_

_"You will!"_

Lance tore his eyes from the screen, biting back a sob. He couldn't just let his teammate get hurt! "Keith.. please don't make me..." 

Keith bit his lip, looking away. "I'm sorry..." 

Lance sniffed, lifting his eyes back to the screen. Keith looked tired.. the side of his head was bleeding. Must've been from when they knocked him out - if they did. He took in a shuddering breath, closing his eyes to collect himself. "Okay... Okay, I promise I won't talk.." 

"Thank you.." Keith breathed, his shoulders seeming to relax. Lance nodded, flashing him a small smile. He swallowed down his spit, his sore throat aching. Keith rolled his shoulders, his eyes slipping shut. "I'll be fine, Lance.." 

"No, you won't," Lance said softly.

Keith didn't reply. 

 

"Get up." 

A punch to the face had Lance's head spinning. He gasped in pain, head flying to the side. A hand grabbed his hair and yanked his head back, making him look up at the hooded Galra. Another one stood next to him while one stood behind Lance, holding him up. Lance spit out the blood filling his mouth, glaring at the two in front of him. "The fuck do you want?" 

"I'm going to ask you a few questions," the taller one spoke. The two stepped back so Lance could see the screen. His eyes went wide when he saw the Galra in Keith's cell strapping some kind of device around his head. Metal circles pressed against his head, being held by a metal strap. Keith glared at the Galra's around him, struggling to get out of the chains. "Shall we begin?" Lance looked back at the Galra, watching him draw out a small box with a purple button. "Where is Voltron?" 

Lance's mouth went dry. He only had an idea to where they'd be. Shiro's plan was to escape to the Balmera after this mission. He licked his lips shakily. "I.. don't know.." 

The Galra stared at him for a moment. "Alright. Let's start off with something easy; who is your leader? Who controls the Black Lion?" Lance glared at him, lips closing. The Galra chuckled. His thumb moved and clicked the button, holding it down. Keith jerked and screamed in pain, his body twitching and arching. Lance's eyes went wide, watching blue and purple sparks come off of the metal. The Galra let go of the button after five seconds, leaving Keith to jerk and pant heavily. "Let's try again; who controls the Black Lion?"

Lance ignored him, watching Keith worriedly. Keith's entire body was tensed up, twitching at random points. His chest heaved, head fallen forward. When Lance refused to answer, the button was pressed again. Keith was back to screaming, his head whipping around to try and throw the device off. Lance looked away, feeling tears hit his eyes. The Galra grabbed his head and turned it back around, making Lance choke on a small cry. "Stop! Please, stop it!" 

"Answer!" the Galra snapped, not letting go of the button.

Lance swallowed thickly, mind working. "I-I don't know! She refused to tell us her real identity! I don't know, I swear!" 

The Galra looked at one another. Finally, the button was let go. Keith went quiet, slumping forward in his chair. The device was ripped from his head, the button being turned off. "Good enough. For now." 

"Fuck you.." Lance hissed, glaring at them. The Galra merely turned and headed out with the others in tow. As soon as the door closed, he looked up at the screen. Keith didn't move. "Keith? Buddy? Are you okay?" 

"Not... really..." Keith whispered, lifting his head a bit. Lance took in how tired Keith looked. "I will be though..." 

"Yeah.." Lance mumbled. "You should try and sleep or something.." 

"Mm.." Keith's eyes slipped shut, his head tilting back. Lance squirmed in his seat, sighing. He didn't like this at all. Why couldn't they just hurt him instead? Why Keith? He didn't deserve this.. Lance shook his head, his own eyes slipping shut.

"We'll get out of here.." 

 

"Fuck- stop hurting him!" Lance yelled, thrashing in his seat. "He'll drown!" 

The Galra tugged sharply at Lance's hair. He was forced to look back up at Keith, who was out of his chair, but had his head forced into a large bucket of water. His hands gripped the edges of the bucket, trying to kick the two Galra's holding his head down. Lance gritted his teeth, thrashing more in his chair. The hooded Galra turned his gaze from Keith to Lance. "Why were you on the ship?" 

"If you let him up, I'll tell!" Lance shouted, wincing at the pull on his hair. Sighing, the Galra looked at the screen and nodded. The two holding Keith nodded back and pulled him out of the water. Keith coughed and fell to his knees, gasping for air. Lance took a few deep breathes, trying to think of something. "I- We had to collect coding for the Green Lion.. It was on that ship." 

"Is that so?" the Galra spoke lowly. Without warning, one of the Galra's grabbed Keith by his neck and lifted him off of the ground. Keith choked and tugged at his hand, legs kicking desperately. Lance widened his eyes, jerking forward. They were choking him! Keith couldn't breathe! "What gives?! I told you what you wanted!" 

"Yes," the Galra headed for the door, "I know." 

The Galra let go of Lance and followed. Keith gasped for air, his eyes screwed shut and mouth open to intake as much air as he could. Lance thrashed in his seat, eyes flashing in rage. "Stop! Let him go, dammit!" They ignored him. He tugged sharply at his bonds, his chest tightening as if he was being choked as well. Until Keith stopped struggling - with his hands falling to his sides - did the Galra drop him. The Galra kicked him in the gut, gaining no reaction. Lance felt his throat go dry, watching the two leave the room. "Keith? Keith, please get up.." He licked his lips nervously. Keith didn't move. He barely saw the rise and fall of Keith's chest, grinding his teeth. "Keith, get up! Please!"

He didn't. 

 

Lance winced at the loud sound of leather hitting skin, watching the whip strike through the air to land on Keith's exposed back. Keith screeched in pain, his fingers curling into fists above him. His shoulders tensed with each hit, tears slipping down his cheeks. His arms were chained above him so he was hanging from the ceiling, knees on the ground with his suit ripped up along his back and chest. Lance swallowed down the guilt, knowing full well that Keith would kill him if he spoke this time. But how could he just sit here? He was more angry at himself than the Galra.. well, that was half-true. How dare they keep hurting - let alone _touching_ \- Keith like this! Lance glared at the screen, forcing himself to look like this didn't affect him.

"Let me repeat myself," the hooded Galra grabbed Lance's chin harshly, "how do you take down the castle's defense system?" 

Lance spit in his face. Growling, the Galra punched him in the cheek, making blood pool into his mouth. Lance spit the blood out, wincing when the whip cracked through the air, Keith's yelp of pain following. Lance kept his mouth shut. He couldn't let them have what they wanted. But with each yelp of pain from Keith, Lance felt a desire to take that whip and whip the Galra for even _thinking_ about hurting him with that. But Lance couldn't. He was stuck in some other room away from Keith; arms chained and left with nothing but the video feed. The Galra with the whip soon stopped and dropped the weapon, turning to take something from the other one. Keith panted heavily, his whole body shaking with blood dripping down from the whip marks. 

The Galra grabbed Keith's chin and lifted his head up, taking a small purple pill-like object and shoved it into his mouth. Keith choked and tried the spit it out, but the Galra reached into his mouth and shoved it into his throat, leaving Keith no choice but to swallow. Lance gritted his teeth, anger flaring through him. "What the hell was that?" 

"Just something that'll make him a little sick for awhile," the Galra replied smoothly. "He might cough up blood sometimes." 

"Bastards.." Lance hissed. For a split moment, he imagined the Galra being in their positions with Lance standing over them, mocking them. The vision left as soon as it came, his attention turning back to Keith. Thankfully, they left Keith alone and tried to force more information out of him. When he wouldn't once again, they all left the two alone. Lance huffed and tested the chains around his arms, smirking a bit when he noticed they were definitely getting looser. The Galra will be sorry once he's out of these.. He looked up at the screen, watching Keith lift his head shakily. His eyes softened, his voice coming out quiet and gentle. "I'm sorry, Keith..." 

"No.." Keith shook his head. He took a deep breath, coughing. "I'm fine..." Lance flinched, watching blood drip down his chin. Keith took in another shuddering breath, his eyes closing. "I'm fine..." 

"Liar.." 

 

"Okay," the hooded Galra stepped in front of Lance, "I'm going to ask you what I asked you last week; how do you take down the castle's defense system?" Lance didn't break eye contact nor did he open his mouth. Keith didn't want him to. He can't let him down. The Galra sighed and waved his hand at the screen. Lance turned his eyes to it, frowning when he saw the two Galra picking up Keith's body from the ground and put him on a table. Keith groaned, opening his eyes right as they locked a metal trap around his neck and wrists. 

"H-Hey! What the fuck is this?!" Keith shrieked, tugging at his wrists. 

"What are you doing?!" Lance snapped, eyes narrowed into a deadly glare. They were touching him again. _They were touching him again._ The Garla ripped Keith's suit up more than it already was, exposing his bruised and scarred skin.

"I'm letting them have him," the hooded Galra said with a smirk. "They've been working so hard lately - they deserve some down time, yeah?" 

"What..?" Lance's voice broke, looking back up at the screen. His eyes went wide when he saw the two Galra removing their armor. "No! No, don't you dare!" They can't do this! Not to Keith! Anybody but Keith! Lance jerked in his bonds, his mind running as he watched Keith struggle.

"Don't touch me!" Keith shouted, trying to kick them away from him. The Galra closest to him grabbed his thighs and slammed them against the legs of the table, making both paladins wince. Keith started to lose the angry look on his face. It became one of fear, and he began to thrash even harder. "Stop! Get off of me!" 

"Let him go!" Lance shouted, tugging at the chains harshly. They shook and slipped down his arms a bit, but stayed on. The hooded Galra stayed silent, smirking at the scene. Lance wanted to slice that smirk off his face. He wanted to shove the Galra against the wall and shoot them dead. He wanted to save Keith. He needed to save Keith. _Save Keith-_

Then Keith screamed. Lance widened his eyes further, going quiet as it happened. Keith squeezed his eyes shut, crying out in pain. The Galra's just laughed, one ripping his suit more while the other enjoyed himself. Lance seemed to snap. 

He didn't even know how or when, but the chains were off of him. He elbowed the one behind him in the gut and stole his gun, shooting the hooded Galra in the chest. He slammed the gun into the other Galra's head, causing blood to go everywhere. He kicked open the door and ran out of the cell, hearing Keith's screams coming from the room just down the hall. 

Keith went quiet right as Lance kicked the door open, aiming his gun at the Galra around him. "Back off!" The two backed off, hands up. Lance shot them both in the legs and shoulders, slamming the door shut behind him. They screeched and fell to the ground, twitching. Lance threw the gun down and grabbed one of the knifes on the rack they brought in, grabbing the one who assaulted Keith first. As soon as the knife stabbed through the Galra's chest, Lance felt a feeling of satisfaction run through him. He smirked and drew the blade out, stabbing it into his chest again. 

Lance cackled as he killed the Galra, throwing a punch or two into the mix. He exhaled slowly and looked over his shoulder at the other Galra, smirking at the trembling creature. "Look at you... so pathetic..." The Galra swallowed and tried to crawl away. "What's the matter?" he asked, standing up. Lance tilted his head, smirk widening. "Now you're scared because I'm the one with the knife, yeah?" 

"L..Lance...?" Lance paused, looking over at Keith. He almost forgot why he even got pissed off. Keith's eyes were half-lidded, his body shaking. Blood dripped down his thighs, making Lance twitch in anger. "Hold on," he whispered, using the dagger to pry the locks open. Keith didn't move, eyes drifting shut. Lance clicked his tongue, throwing the dagger into the Galra's chest. He choked and fell onto his side. Lance paid him no mind and helped Keith to his feet, his gaze soft - it was almost like he didn't just kill a whole bunch of soldiers to get to Keith. "There, it's going to be okay now.." 

Keith leaned into him, legs weak. "Lance... it h-hurts..." Lance frowned, kicking the Galra away from their path to the door. He hoped Keith wouldn't see the mess. Keith groaned and began to fall forward, stopping when Lance caught him. Lance felt anger burning in his chest, gritting his teeth. 

"I got you," he whispered, lifting Keith off the ground into his arms. Lance huffed softly, walking out of the room. Seemed like this area was just a dungeon. No one was around. Lance looked around, heading for the next room. Moving Keith into one arm, he managed to open the door. Lance almost laughed when he saw their armor in there. "Hold on, Keith. I'll call the others.." Lance whispered, stepping in and shutting the door behind him. He felt something churn inside his stomach when he said that, but he ignored it. 

After setting Keith on the ground with his back to the wall, Lance grabbed his blue helmet and slipped it on. The screen flickered on, showing a map of the ship he was on. He turned on the com, breathing shakily. "Hello? Pidge? Shiro? Hunk? Anyone?" 

It was silent for a moment before the audio cracked. "Lance?! Oh my god- Lance! He's okay!" Lance grinned slightly at Hunk's voice. "Lance, we just found your location. Stay where you are; we're coming to get you." 

"Roger that," Lance spoke, looking down at Keith. His voice hardened. "And hurry up. Keith is hurt." 

"How bad?" Shiro's voice popped up. Lance's eye twitched at how unworried he sounded. Why did he sound like that? Did he suddenly _not care_ about Keith? Lance shook his head, focusing on answering the question.

"He was raped," Lance said. Hunk gasped loudly while Pidge made a small noise of surprise. Lance looked down at Keith, seeing he had passed out. "He was whipped and drowned and... just hurry up." He pulled off his helmet once he got the word that they were coming, sitting down next to Keith. He wrapped his arm around him and pulled him onto his lap, careful of his lower region. "Help is coming, Keith.." Lance whispered, cradling his head to his chest. His stomach boiled and his heart pumped slowly, anger fueling him again. 

The Galra Empire would pay for this.

 

It took a week for both Lance and Keith to be healed and back walking around the castle. Lance stuck around with Keith for awhile but gave him his space when needed. Keith didn't speak much anymore - not like he did anyway. Shiro stuck around and made sure he was okay, but Lance knew he wasn't. Shiro was being no help. Lance believed he was the best help Keith had right now. 

They couldn't start training again till Allura and Shiro gave the say-so. When they were given it, Keith was actually hesitant to spar. Lance stood by him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Keith and Shiro sparred after Hunk and Pidge. Keith was a bit slow, so Shiro gave him a chance to warm up. Lance watched with hard eyes, arms crossed and fingers digging into his arms. Hunk joined his side, sighing and wiping sweat off of his forehead. "I could really use a sandwich right now." 

"Probably," Lance mumbled, not removing his eyes from Keith's figure. Keith flexed his fingers, eyes narrowed in determination. He took a swing at Shiro. Shiro grabbed his fist and swung his feet out from under him, making him land on his back. Keith groaned. Lance's eyes went wide while his blood boiled. 

Shiro kneeled down to help Keith up, but he suddenly found himself with his arm pinned behind his back painfully, a gasp of pain leaving his lips. Lance gritted his teeth, slamming Shiro into the ground. Hunk and Pidge quickly ran over and pulled Lance off, who didn't resist much. Keith sat up quickly, blinking in confusion. "What is up with you, Lance?" Pidge grunted, letting go of his arm. Lance huffed, fixing his jacket. 

"It's okay," Shiro sat on his knees, rolling his shoulder. "He was probably just worried for Keith for a second. Lance, are you okay?" 

"Only if Keith's okay," Lance hissed, looking at Keith. He stood up shakily, nodding. Lance calmed down immediately. 

Training was cancelled after that. Hunk made dinner with Coran while Keith apologized to Shiro over and over again. Lance didn't feel sorry at all. He didn't speak at all about what happened, and neither did anyone else. When dinner began, they all engaged into conversations about Zarkon and the war. Keith never said a thing. 

"Keith, are you not hungry?" Shiro asked Keith, looking over at him. Keith shrugged, playing with his food lazily. Lance looked over, eyebrows furrowing in worry. He moved his foot so his touched Keith's, smiling when Keith hooked his foot around his. 

After dinner, Lance followed Keith all the way to his room like he did the first few days. Keith didn't say anything. When they got to his room, he stared at his door before turning and hugging Lance tightly. Lance felt his heart jump, looking down at him in surprise. Keith pressed his face into the white hood of his jacket, fingers digging into his back. "Thanks.. for keeping your promise and helping me..." 

Lance blinked. He wrapped his arms around Keith slowly, pressing his nose into his hair. "I regret keeping that promise..." 

"Lance.." Keith squeezed him harder, eyes squeezing shut. Lance's eyes hardened, his hand moving up to brush his fingers over the scars on Keith's neck from when he was being choked. Keith shuddered, lifting his head when Lance cupped the side of his neck, thumb pressing against his jaw. 

"You shouldn't have gotten hurt.." he whispered, thumb tracing over his jaw. "I would do anything to go back and prevent that from ever happening." Keith looked down, eyes tearing up. Lance lifted his hand, running his thumb over the dark shadow under his eye. "I think you should get some rest, yeah?" 

"Mm.." Keith let go of Lance, turning back to his door. Lance smiled lightly, setting a hand on his shoulder. Keith looked back, eyes blinking curiously. 

"Mind if I come in?"


End file.
